The Dark Potter
by Rumpleteazerlover7
Summary: I have very few memories if any of my time with my biological parents. They weren't bad people and that was the problem. I don't hate them for being them, I hate them for their actions, you see my views, even as a child my views differed from theirs. I am Katherine Lee Riddle adoptive daughter of Tom riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange, older sister of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting on the floor of my family's living room I could hear the distress in my mother's voice coming from the kitchen. She was pregnant with my little brother who has already had his life threatened. Uncle Sirius walked into the room with his cousin Nymphadora following close behind him.

"Nymph take Kat out back and play in the garden." Nymphadora walked over to me and waited impatiently for me to get up. while we were sitting in the garden Nymph was changing her hair color and face trying to make me laugh, but all I wanted was be able to change my hair and face like that too. I kept getting angrier at Nymph, until she looked at me and gasped "Kat, you're a Metamorphmagus like me! Look at your hair!" she got up running inside calling for Sirius, mom, and dad.

Grabbing at my hair I saw that it was dark red instead of the strawberry blonde it usually is. Hearing footsteps I turned around only to be confronted by two men I didn't know. They each grabbed one of my arms before apparating we landed in front of a giant Mansion, where I promptly puked. The men sighed before dragging me down a long path, since I was only two I kept stumbling until one of the men picked me up and slung me over his shoulder roughly. We reached the house and upon entering I was dumped on the floor outside of two very large doors.

I didn't cry instead I got very mad standing up I took a step towards the man. He put his hands out to push me back down but before he could touch me I threw my hands out causing him to go flying back, and me to fall on my butt. The other man stormed towards me, but a person clapping from the top of the grand staircase stopped him "very good Katherine, I knew you were talented." I cocked my head at him "you see my dear, I do not believe you belonged with your family. I didn't want you to die and I don't believe you want to die for your brother either."

I nodded my head "Why should I die for him?" he smiled at my answer and picked me up. We headed up several staircases and down several hallways we stopped at a door and after opening the door we stepped into a room that was 3 times the size of my room at home. "you see Kat, you don't have to die and I won't lose such a good witch." I turned to look at him "who are you?" he stepped further into the room smiling at me. "you can call me Tom or daddy since I'm going to be your father now. I will teach you everything know, and protect you."

I smiled hugging him. "That's wonderful my lord, but I think every little girl needs a mother as well." we turned towards the door to see a dark curly haired women leaning o the doorframe. "that is true Bella, How would you like that honor?" she placed a finger on her chin as though she was thinking " from what happened downstairs, I would love to. you are very talented Kat." I smiled, I now had a whole new family and no death threat hanging over my head.

2 Years Later

I was now four years old my magic keeps getting better and better. Dad wanted me to start training how to control my wandless magic and wand magic, but mom wanted to wait longer. that was until last night when a crazy new death eater saw me walking around the hours and attacked me torturing me with the curciatus curse. Mom was furious when she found me unconscious in the dungeon and killed the man as soon as she was sure I would survive. she agreed to training me so I could protect myself if it ever happened again I would be fine.

Now we were out back, all three of us, and I was mastering all the simple spells with and without a wand. The wand I was using was one of the death eaters and it worked just fine for me but since it truly wasn't my wand it didn't truly want to follow me. "Kitty focus, we are now going to try one of the unforgivable curses." I rolled my eyes "I'm always focused daddy." he laughed

"sure you are. now do you want to do it on a muggle or bunny?" I gave him a look "bunnies are sooo cute why would I want to hurt one when their is a filthy muggle in the dungeon." he shook his head and mom spoke up "well, she is definitely not completely cold hearted." I apparated into the dungeon grabbed a muggle and apparated back out to the field where mom and dad were arguing over how cold hearted I was or wasn't.

"hey want to tell me which curse to use first." they both looked at me and laughed again causing me to laugh again we were one happy family that was for sure, and no one would suspect that we were with the way mom and ad were with everyone else but me because I was their baby girl. "why not the curciatus curse?" mom offered I knew why too it is her favorite curse to use. I pointed my wand at the filth "Crucio!"

the muggle started screaming in pain and was twitching on the ground. I stopped the curse because I didn't want the muggle to die or go unconscious yet." my dad was smiling "Good job baby, why don't you try to do the curse without a wand." I nodded and dropped the wand. "Crucio!" and the exact same effect happened. I was so excited that I stopped the curse only to do the killing one instead "Avada Kedavra!" nothing happened this upset me and I felt my hair turn red before I turned to my dad "What happened?" he shrugged

"I can't preform half the magic you did wandless, and I guess that we found your limit; killing." I didn't like that answer but mom came over to me and picked me up "that's enough for you today anyways, lets go get some dinner alright." I sighed but nodded calming myself down my hair turned back to curly black locks like mom's. and we headed inside to get some food.

As we entered the mansion Barty Crouch Jr. came running up and bowed before daddy. "my lord we have some new information, the potter's have switched secret keepers." Dad's face lit up evilly "perfect, meet me in my office in 5 minutes with Igor, Regulus, Alecto, Lucius, and Severus." Barty nodded and bowed leaving. My dad turned to us "sorry, but I must take care of this." he gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking away. We kept walking to the kitchen where mom order the house elf to make us some dinner. we sat down at the table and I looked at mom confused "mom why didn't dad want to see you in his office?" she smirked "Because I already know what he is going to tell them." I nodded and food then appeared in front of us and we started eating. Later that night several hours after mom had put me to bed I heard a scream but no one of pain no one of anger. I got out of bed and ran to where mom was kneeling on the floor of the living room with Barty sitting on one of the couches. "Mom what happened?" she looked to me and pulled me into a hug "your dad, he has vanished without a trace after going to kill Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since the night daddy vanished, two years ago, mommy and I have been searing everywhere for clues on where he went. We have tortured multiple people who were against my father but, they all seem to act like they don't know anything and this only pisses of further. Every time there is a tip of where someone says he is it turns out they are lying. Mom and the other death eaters who stuck around after they disappeared are becoming increasingly upset about not finding daddy without their leader they are just going around killing everything and everyone, which cannot bring good affects to our cause.

Tonight we have captured members of the Order of phoenix, The Longbottoms. We are currently in the shrieking shack mom, Barty, and Yaxley are taking turns using the Cruciatus Curse . I am standing by the door trying to hold in yawn. "mommy, can I try?" I heard a sigh "I guess Sweetie might as well before we kill them." I giggled happily entered the room fully and looked down at the blood traitors who tried begging for mercy "Please child, your innocent don't do this stay innocent." I laughed like my mother "I'm not innocent and unless you tell me where my daddy is I will only become even more less innocent. They decided to stop talking then so I shrugged before throwing my hands out "Crucio!" they writhed in pain I was having such a rush that I almost cursed mother when she stopped me.

"Kitty, apparated to the Lestrange mansion now! Aurors are coming." I did as I was told and waited for mother to show up after me but she never did. The next day the Daily Prophet was delivered and I saw Mom's face on the front cover with the other death eaters who were with us. I took deep breaths trying not to cry now I was alone in the world both mom and dad had been taken away from me and it was all thanks to that stupid Potter kid, my little brother, and I would get my revenge. But for now I had to figure out what to do without my parents and no guardians. I can survive with the help of the house elf and if I have to leave the mansion I can figure out how to survive just fine living on the streets mom and daddy taught me all sorts of dangerous spells, but they also taught me spells on cooking, cleaning, and others to help survive if I had to do it without them and without a house elf.

-11 years later-

After countless years of searching I have found no sign of my dad and it is taking it's toll on me. When I was 11 I had got my first letter to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but I never answered not wanting to go without my parents permission. A few months later several Aurors showed up at the mansion and I had to leave I only returned every now and then. It was currently July I was hanging out near St. Mungos waiting to deliver the baby I was currently pregnant with, That man no longer lived.

{it was any normal day I was walking around another muggle town just trying to have some fun, which never happened, when I felt an arm circle around my neck and a piece of cloth pressed to my mouth that smelled really funky. When I woke up I found him on top of me let's just say that when the Muggle police found his body they were quite scared of what and who happened to him. Then several months later I discovered I was pregnant and as much as I will hate that she is half-blood, I would never kill her or give her away she's mine and I will protect her.} So here I was 9 months pregnant and alone on the street when a letter landed in my lap. After a quick glance I realized it was another Hogwarts letter this one for my 6th year. I sighed by now I wish I would have gone at least one year so maybe I wouldn't be so alone and, maybe I would have a place to stay for most of the year. A pain in my womb let me know it was getting closer to the time where I would meet my daughter, I got up onto my feet and made my way to the dirty window the entrance to St. Mungo's. Upon entering I was whisked away to a back room by a nurse where they set me up to go into labor.

Several hours later I was able to walk out of St. Mungos with a beautiful baby girl in my arms. I then promptly apparated to the Lestrange Mansion, no Aurors had been around for a while so I though it would be safer than the streets. I was walking around trying to find the stupid house elf that I knew was still hiding somewhere here in this house. I see a small shift in some of the stone by the fireplace and notice what looks like a door hidden in the wall. I conjure a cradle and lay Annabelle in it, then attempt to find a way through the door. I don't wish to blow a hole through the wall so instead I try one more thing and knock on the door.

I hear shuffling before calling out "calla, open the door now!" I heard more shuffling before the door slowly pushed opened from the inside and our house elf calla walked out. Calla never looked very healthy because she is a house elf, but she looked like she had been in that room for several years. "Calla how long have you been in there and why?" she bowed at my feet obviously worried I might hurt her, which is good she hasn't forgotten her place. "For 6 years ma'am, it is a hiding room put in my Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange incase they are being hunted down by Aurors." I nodded mom was very smart to put that in I doubt that her husband had anything to do with it. He wasn't smart nor did mom really like him he probably didn't even know about it. "Calla, go make a baby bottle for Annabelle."

she nodded before disappearing with a 'pop'. When she returned I was sitting on the couch with Annabelle in my arms. I was about to take the bottle when I head a door open I walked out into the main hall to see several Aurors entering the mansion, they spotted me with Annabelle in my arms and the first thing I did was apparate out of there. I appeared in front of Malfoy Mansion somewhere I haven't been here in at least 7 years. I walked up the front path and knocked on the door, Narcissa opened the door looking very shocked but I didn't have time to wait for her to get over her shock instead I handed her Annabelle.

"Her name is Annabelle, she is my daughter please protect her. I will try to come back and get her soon, but their are Aurors chasing me right now for a reason I do not know of." she nodded weakly and I leaned in and kissed my daughter's forehead. "Treat her right cissy, please." Nacrissa's face looked even more shocked when I said please, but I ignored it and apparated back to Lestrange Mansion to find out why the Aurors were here. I found them in the living room looking around and picking up different items with their grubby hands. Then one of them talked "Dumbledore, said that someone would be here." the other man sighed "And someone was here, Mad-eye, but she apparated somewhere else. I'm just afraid of what she did with that baby and why she had them in the first place."

there was no reply and I just watched them for a while before stepping into the room. "Why are you in the Lestrange Mansion." they whipped around and had their wands pointing at me. I threw my hands up "oh, I'm so scared of Dumbledore's goons." they relaxed a little bit, which was perfect for me. "Who are you?" I shrugged "Whoever I want to be" then I threw my hands up "Stuepfy!" They went flying back and I started running away. Sure I could apparate, but I wanted them to catch me so I could see what they knew about me. I was about halfway down the front path, when they ran out and used "petrificus totalus!" which made me fall to the gravel path on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

So I had to fix this chapter because I realized Sirius wouldn't be in Azkaban during the trio's 5th year.

Chapter 3

I was taken to the Ministry of Magic and interrogated for hours upon hours, they continued to get more and more frustrated because they didn't know my name yet. Sure I could have lied but I found it funny that they were so upset they couldn't get that little piece of information from me. "Come on just tell us your retched name and you can go home." I sighed "if I can go home with only telling you my name why do you want to know it in the first place?" they all stared at me in shock it was the first words I have spoken since I got here.

"Well sweetheart, we don't know who you are and that it a problem for the ministry." I shrugged "I'm no sweetheart." I hissed. "Try getting Tonks to interview her, maybe she will connect with her." they all agreed and one left the room to go fetch this Tonks. I wonder if I know him maybe he's related to Nymph, my old best friend, but he wouldn't be an auror yet Nymph herself is only a couple years older than me. My hair was at its usual red color that I kept it at, the same color it was when I first discovered I was a metamorphmagus. The door opened and Nymphadora herself walked into the room, now I see why they thought we would connect because she is a girl and I'm a girl.

"Guys, how about you leave the room and let me get the information you fail at getting." They all starting laughing but left the room anyway. She turned to me turned a chair around backwards and sat down acting like some sort of teenager I guess, her hair even turned pink. "Wotcher, so what's the name kid?" I scoffed and placed my feet up on the table my hands were still magically tied behind my back. "Maybe I don't have a name." she laughed "alright then no name, so you're a metamorphmagus." she made her hair look like mine "wow your so talented."

she cocked her head to the side "what is your problem why so mean. Actually you remind of an old friend." She looked really sad like she was going to cry her hair even turned blue. "Whatever, I'm done with this." I stood up and brought my hands around front rubbing my wrists. I walked to the door and turned my head to look at her "are you going to open the door or do I have too." she didn't make a move so I sighed once more before blowing the door off its hinges and walking out aurors were all over the place looking at me I sighed and kept walking till they started approaching me with their wands I would just knock them out of my way with a simple wave of my hand.

I had to get out of here before Nymph told someone who I was, they would stop my search for daddy. As I rounded the corner there was several dementors in front of me and I heard the footsteps of all the aurors behind me, I moved my eyes all throughout the corridor I was standing in but there was not an exit between me and the dementors or between the aurors. I took a deep breath and turned towards the aurors, they all seemed triumphant that I was stuck. One man stepped forward "If this little girl is just going to cause trouble, then let's send her where all troublemakers go Azkaban." He smiled like he was the smartest person here. Nymph stepped forward "She's only a child."

The man shrugged not caring he started to walk away but Nymph spoke up again "Mad-Eye wouldn't send a child to Azkaban like you want to, Scrimgeour." The man stopped walking and turned around "Learn your place, Nymphadora Tonks. You might have been Mad-Eye's favorite but you're not mine." He walked off again this time uninterrupted. Two aurors grabbed my arms and apparated, we appeared outside a gloomy looking building that expanded up into the dark clouds. They pulled me inside and into an office "We have a Temporary new prisoner." A man turned in his chair "Quite young isn't she? What did she do?" The men looked nervous and hesitant to speak so I spoke for them.

"Nothing much, protected myself refused to give them a name. And illegally being put into a jail." I smirked. One of the men slapped me upside the head. "Shut up troublemaker, let's put her near some top security prisoners how about Bellatrix and Rodolphus ?" The Warden nodded and walked out into a hallway the men followed dragging me behind them. I screamed profanities the entire way up, trying to aggravate the stupid aurors we came to a stop as the warden opened a cell door. I was thrown in and before I could get up the door slammed closed again. I stood at the door "cowards that's all you are. How dare you try and lock me up. I will have my revenge on you Just wait." A low chuckling from across the way made me shut up. "Child yelling won't help you achieve anything." I scowled "And who are you?" I heard some shuffling before a man I hated appeared from the darkness of the cell. "Rodolphus Lestrange" A voice from next to me stopped me from yelling at this man that threatened to get in the way of my family. "Shut up Rodolphus no one cares who you are."

I froze I knew that voice anywhere "Bellatrix Lestrange?" I heard a scoff from Rodolphus "Who wants to know?" came my mother's sassy reply "Blimey, love you too thought you would recognize my voice _Mother._" I heard a gasp "Katherine Lee Riddle what the hell are you doing in prison?" I laughed "Illegally in prison, I did nothing wrong." Suddenly it got a lot colder in the hallway and upon looking down the hallway I saw dementors and instantly backed deeper into the cell. I sat down and concentrated performing a perfect Patronus, a wolf, the dementors kept away from my cell. I had to work on getting out of here, I couldn't apparate from inside the prison and I can't fly without a broom so I was kind of stuck for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sighed it had been two weeks since my unlawful imprisonment and mom and I had been catching up the best we could, but there were certain thing I didn't tell her about. At this moment I was doing a handstand in my cell while singing different lullaby's that mom used to sing to me. Most of the inmates around me were not as crazy since the dementors didn't like coming down this way due to my patronus. I heard footsteps walking down the hall and Rufus Scrimgeour appeared "What are you doing?" I didn't answer him this wasn't the first time he showed up trying to get information out of me "stupid troublemaker, I guess I just have to make you talk." He turned to someone who was out of my line of sight "well, open the door." The man who I had seen on my first day here opened the door he looked awfully sorry for me but I wasn't too worried." I dropped from my handstand and waited to see what would happen, Rufus entered the cell and pulled me out into the hallway. He then used a spell to suspend me in the air "last chance kid, tell me who you are and why you were at the Lestrange mansion." I shook my head and smirked "nope." He shrugged before pulling his arm back and punching me in the stomach it didn't even hurt it felt like a fly had run into me. He punched me a few more times till I started laughing "please stop…please…. It tickles." I said between laughs he stared at me like I was crazy as did the other aurors who were in the hallway. "Alright, everyone else leave now!" they all left except for Nymph "What are you going to do Rufus?" he turned towards her "Tonks leave." She complied and Rufus turned to me smirking he gripped his wand "I'm not like the other aurors I get what I want whatever it takes." I yawned. "Crucio!" he yelled I started convulsing in mid-air, I hadn't been cursed like this since I was 4. I refused to scream though I wouldn't give him that satisfaction, but it seemed mom couldn't take seeing me be tortured "Stop! Stop! Her name is Katherine Lee Potter." He ended the curse and undid the spell that kept me dangling causing me to fall to the ground. I had to take deep breaths to stop myself from crying Rufus moved to mother's cage. "Katherine Potter is supposed to be dead." Mom shook her head "the Dark Lord kidnapped her but didn't want her dead so she lived and here she is today." He paused for a moment "Aww, and you care about this girl don't you. I can use her to get information out of you, Perfect." He turned to me again I glanced at mom with worry in my eyes she had the same look in her eyes. Rufus pointed his wand at me again "Crucio!" I was writhing in pain again, before he could ask mother a question Nymph came running in the room "Stop! You can't do that." Behind Nymph was Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, and Severus Snape. "We don't need to tell anybody what happened here, just let us take this girl with us she doesn't belong here." Dumbledore spoke calmly, Rufus looked at him weirdly "we could get so much information out of Bellatrix Lestrange, at a little cost." Dumbledore shook his head "No, it's a big cost torturing a young girl who has done nothing wrong that is a great price to be paid." Rufus scowled "Whatever, do what you want with her Dumbledore." Before he walked away, once he was gone Nymph ran up to me and pulled me into a hug "Katt, why didn't you tell me who you were you could have avoided all this." I shrugged I did know why I didn't tell her, I was scared and alone in the world. "Katt, I've missed you so much. You were my best-friend and thanks to me you got kidnapped." I looked at her "it's okay I had a good life." I moved out of her grasp and over to mother's cell "Thank you mommy, I love you." She nodded grabbing my hand "you'll be okay baby girl, I love you too." I moved away from her and walked to were Nymph was waiting for me she pulled me into a hug before turning to my mother "Thank you Bellatrix, for trying to stop him." Mom nodded "Protect her, half-blood." Before walking deeper into her cell. "Nymph, can we get out of here please?" she nodded guiding me out of Azkaban before apparating, we appeared at St. Mungos "I'm going to get you checked out." She told a nurse that I had had the Cruciatus Curse used on me they took me back to a room and checked me out. A few hours later they released me and Nymph took me back to her parents' house where she was staying. When we walked in her mom met us in the lounge, it was like staring into a mirror she looked just like mom. I knew she was her sister but blimey there was barley any differences between the two of them. "Hi Katherine, I haven't seen you since you were a baby." I nodded "I remember you, that's why I wasn't scared when I saw Bellatrix for the first time because she reminded me of you." Andromeda looked down "yea, sorry about her she is kind of crazy." Nymph shook her head at her mother "mom no" I was still staring at Andromeda "Bellatrix raised me, she is the only mother I really ever knew." Andromeda smiled at me "I'm sorry, I didn't realize she took on the mother figure for you, I'm glad she still knows how to love." I nodded "I know Lily Potter was a good person, but Bellatrix was the best mother I could ever know she taught me how to protect myself, how to survive everything." She nodded and Nymph looked bored. "So, what's going to happen to me?" Nymph stepped forward with a smile "You will be going to Hogwarts, where you will get to meet your brother." I shook my head "I can't go to Hogwarts not anymore." They stared at me in confusion Andromeda spoke up first "you need a proper education, so you can get a job and live a good life." I lowered my head I couldn't tell them about Annabelle not yet. "Yea, I guess so, but I will be so much more advanced than normal kids my age." Andromeda nodded "I can talk to Dumbledore about starting you in your seventh year perhaps but, you need to go to school and take your N.E.W.T.S." I sighed "okay, is there some where I can sleep?" Andromeda nodded smiling before leading me up the stairs and to the last door on the left. She opened the door to reveal a room filled with the Hufflepuff Colors. "This was Nymphadora's room, I keep it the same because I wish she was still my little girl." I nodded "Doesn't Nymph stay here." She laughed almost like mom's but not as crazy more joyful, like when mom laughed with me and dad. "Nymph, doesn't live here anymore, but Dumbledore insist that you stay here." I moved to where the bed was and ran my hand over the sheets they were so soft I couldn't wait to lay on it but I hesitated Andromeda touched my shoulder causing me to jump. "It's alright, I know it will be hard to adjust back to civilization. Those dementors can be awful and relentless." It was my turn to smirk "actually the dementors stayed away from me." She looked at me "How did you manage that?" I paused she was family and helping out the good side so I could trust her "Well, I'm quite good with making a patronus without a wand." She stared at me and I assumed she wouldn't believe me if I didn't prove it. "Expecto Patronum." My wolf appeared in front of me and started pacing before relaxing and laying down by my side. "Wow, that's incredible I've never seen anybody perform wandless magic." Shrugging I walked to the bed and sat on it "I've only done wandless magic, I didn't like any of the wands that we stole." I fell back onto the bed and sighed "the dementors might not have gotten me, but the hard dirty floors and rotten food did. Then again some shelter is better than the ground and no food." She frowned before walking over to me and tucking me in "How long have you been on the alone on the streets." I thought for a moment "eleven years, since mom was captured and put into prison." Andromeda shook her head "I love my sister always will, but what she did to the Longbottoms was terrible. They are so lost in their minds they whisper about a little angel" she stopped what she was saying and stared at me "that was you, you were there that night weren't you?" I looked away "yea, I was there mom took me with her everywhere. I watched from the corner of the room." She nodded "I didn't know that they would've lost their minds, mom just wanted information to find dad." Andromeda now looked confused "dad? Who is your dad?" I smirked "I think you can guess. Is it alright if I get some sleep now?" she nodded and left the room. I sighed I didn't have to play the innocent kid, I just couldn't let in on what I did just say I followed mom and dad around all the time. ~"_well you're a pretty girl aren't you? Why don't you come with me and we can shag." I tried to walk away but I felt a hand around my neck and then blackness. "Shit, she's not waking up. What now?"_~ I woke up screaming and crying that weekend was terrible the only good thing that came out of it was that I got a beautiful baby girl who I only spent 48 hours with at the most. Andromeda and her husband Ted came running into the rooms with their wands out ready to attack, when they saw me alone and crying did they relaxed. Andromeda made her way over to me and brought me into a hug "What happened?" I shivered thinking about the nightmare that replays over and over in my head, I've heard that it helps to talk to people about your problems. "It was a nightmare." Ted moved over closer to us "luckily nightmares go away when you wake up they can't hurt you." I whimpered and backed away from Andromeda "except my nightmare is just a reminder of what happened." They both looked confused Ted spoke first "What happened kiddo?" I shook my head "You can tell us, we will protect you." I took a deep breath "About eleven months ago…"

That night I told Andromeda and Ted the full story of what happened to me minus one tiny detail my baby girl. They had kept to their promise and only became more protective of me. I was only allowed to leave the house if one of them came with me, it was aggravating for a while but, I knew it was in my best interest. Today Andromeda and Nymph were taking me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. I was so excited I had never been to Diagon Alley, it was always too dangerous. We started walking down the colorful path where witches and wizards were selling different items and wearing peculiar clothes. "Andromeda, where are we going first?" She pointed to a giant white marble building "Gringotts, the wizard bank safest place in London besides Hogwarts." I nodded smiling Watching as Nymph was darting around ahead of us looking at everything like a little kid. Suddenly Nymph was by our side again "Mom, here comes trouble." We looked and saw Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco walking this way "Whose baby is she holding?" Nymph asked and when I looked up I did see she was holding my sleeping baby girl. Draco made his way over to us before stopping in front of Nymph "Why hello dear cousin." Nymph's face turned to disgust but, before she could respond I muttered under my breath "Cowardly coward dare talk up." Their heads snapped to mine and I smiled innocently Andromeda had walked away from us and was now trying to talk to Cissy. "Cissy, when did you have a daughter?" Cissy scoffed "You don't have the right to call me Cissy anymore Andromeda." Andromeda literally flinched at her sister using her full name, I knew all of the sister's nicknames and also knew that they rarely called each other by their first names. Cissy glanced at me and I shook my head telling her not to say it was my baby "And besides I took her in for a family friend. Who's that you got with you?" she said nodding her head at me. When Andromeda turned around to look at me I could see the pain in Cissy's eyes she hated being mean to her sister but mom and grandma would be mad if she was nice to a blood-traitor. I would never understand that part of mom's teaching who cares about blood-status except for muggles if they show signs of magic then they should be accepted into the Wizarding community. I walked up and stood by Andromeda's side "Katherine Lee Potter" I said calmly while smirking, Cissy's facial expression was hilarious it almost made me laugh. "So ditching your mother and father are you, Kitty?" I flinched only mom called me Kitty and she knew it to I narrowed my eyes at her "You don't know anything do you, Cissy?" Nymph walked up and pulled me and her mom away from the Malfoy's we didn't understand why until I turned around and saw that Nymph had cursed Draco and his face was covered in blue dots I started laughing and Nymph sent a grin my way. We entered Gringotts and Andromeda said she would like to make a deposit from the Tonks vault. "Andromeda, we don't have to use your money I can get into mom's vault" but she shook her head and followed the goblin towards the tunnels "no, we aren't going to use their money." I nodded and we all got on a cart and down we went Andromeda's vault wasn't nearly as far down as The Lestrange or Malfoy vault, and not nearly as much money, but they had enough to live comfortably and provide for themselves. After Gringotts we went to Madam Malkin's and got my robes, then we went to Amanuensis Quills**. **Soon enough we were standing outside Ollivander's, "well, let's go in shall we." Nymph said I nodded and entered the dusty shop Ollivander walked out from the back "ah, Mrs. Potter I was shocked to see your brother before you. But, no matter let's see what wand will choose you." He shuffled to the back and pulled out several boxes before coming back up to the front "How about this one." He handed it to me and I waved the wand, several glass cases and lamps shattered. "No definitely not, how about this one." He handed me another wand and with a wave drawers around the room fell open. I handed the wand back and continued trying, I was growing quite tired of not being able to find the right wand after so many attempts when Ollivander grabbed one from the very back of his shop "Willow, 12 inches, core of dragon heartstring, nice and supple." I grabbed the wand and waved it all the damage I had done was restored and the wand glowed and warmed in my hand. "That's the one" Ollivander exclaimed happily we paid him then left.

A few hours later we had gotten everything I would need and I assumed we were leaving when Nymph grabbed my arm "Your birthday was four months ago, March 14 right?" I nodded "yea, I turned 16 why?" she grinned pulling me over to two shops Magical Menagerie and Eeylops Owl Emporium "Owl, cat, or toad?" I stared at her confused, causing her to sigh "for your present do you want and owl, cat, or a toad?" I thought about it "Cat, but you don't have to get one for me." My words were lost in Nymph's hurry to pull me into Magical Menagerie and over to the cats "Tell me which one you want." I looked at all the cats in cages on the wall they all were pretty but, one caught my eye. It was a calico kittn and had long fur that had dark gold, black, and white patterns "That's the one." Nymph nodded "I like it she's pretty, what are you going to name her?" I thought for a minute "Karrina."


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Potter 5

Chapter 5

It had been two days since my shopping trip with Nymph and Dromeda and today I was going to Hogwarts, I would have a day to settle in then I would start school with everyone else on Monday. Nymph and Dromeda would stay long enough to make sure I would be okay and then tonight I would be sorted into my Hogwarts' house. Nymph had told me about all the house, even though I knew which one I belonged in, there was Ravenclaw for the smart, Slytherin for the cunning, Gryffindor for the brave, and Nymph's personal favorite Hufflepuff for the loyal. I was finishing packing when Dromeda entered my temporary room "Does it matter what house I'm in?" she took a slow deep breath "I will love you anyways but, Bellatrix and Voldemort might care more as long as you're not in Gryffindor I think they will be happy." I sat down and put my head in my hands sighing, I was nervous what if they hated me for not being in Slytherin personally I wanted to be in Ravenclaw. "Did my parents love me?" she looked at me confused "I never knew how Bellatrix or…" I cut her off shaking my head "No, my biological parents" Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open I felt ashamed "never mind it doesn't matter" I started to walk away when a hand on my arm stopped me "I didn't think you cared about your parents." I shrugged, I knew people would think that just because I called Bellatrix and Tom my mom and dad. I was quite young when the first war went happened, I didn't want to die but I lost more than one parent on that fateful night I lost three. Mom never truly understood why I cried for their deaths and, I couldn't explain it either. "I just didn't want to die." Was all I said before I exited the room and walked down the stairs past Dromeda's husband who was watching me cautiously and outside. Nymph had shown me a place she used to play as a child and get away as a teenager, it was in the woods just a small clearing where a muggle's swing was tied to a tree branch. It was truly peaceful here and I sat down on the swing before letting my emotion's take over I could feel my hair turn blue as tears streamed from my eyes. Everyone would either be afraid of me or hate me, Ted never said anything but I saw the way he looked at me like I was going to blow up on him for being a muggleborn. "Why do you keep trying?" I looked up to see ted standing across the clearing "What do you mean?" he scoffed and shook his head "You don't belong here, and you know it." He turned to walk away, what he said caused me pain I wasn't a terrible person. "I don't hate you. Neither would my father." He stopped and looked at me confused "Mom and the other deatheaters only liked purebloods, but Dad and I believed that if you had magical blood you were just as good as us." Ted walked away but this time he wasn't mad, no this time he had some serious thinking to do. I stayed out in the wood for another 30 minutes before making my way back towards the house. Nymph was now at the house and we grabbed my stuff before apparating to Hogsmeade and making our way up to the castle where my only living biological family lived. Not that I would ever admit it out loud, but I was so nervous. I had never really been around teenagers let alone kids my own age and I didn't know how to act. Nymph stopped and grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop as well "Kat, we will protect you no matter what happens, I'm on your side." I stared at her in shock how did she know, I perfected occlumency when I was seven years old. She laughed and pointed towards my hair I grabbed a handful and saw that is was a dark yellow and sighed "I really need to control that better." I smiled sheepishly before focusing and turning my hair to the dark autumn red color that I have had since birth, then made it grow longer and fall into ringlets down to the middle of my back. I opened my eyes again I never changed my eye color I liked the green eyes I had and never had a reason to change it.

We were at the castle entrance before I was ready and not long after that Nymph and I entered the doors to the grand hall where every eye was on me. I took a deep breath and walked right down the middle of the hall to where a witch was standing with a smile on her face. I saw Dumbledore behind her stand and welcome me to the school and announcing my name. "Katherine Lee Potter" Faces of shock stared at me as I sat down on the 3-legged stool and looked to where Nymph was standing at the back of the hall. I saw the golden trio sitting together at one of the tables and they waved to Nymph which made me a little mad Nymph was my friend. Shaking the thoughts away when the hat was placed on my head I heard a voice inside my head speak 'curious you are a potter but you are very different from your parents and brother' I could feel the hat poking around in my head and I made sure to hide what memories were for my eyes only. The hat grunted at being locked out 'very skilled aren't you, Kat, I think I will place you in **"Ravenclaw!" **

It's now around midnight and I am still up staring out the window of my new room. I only had to share with two other girls, and the room was very roomy. I was too scared to go to bed scared I would wake up in nightmares again and I can't handle that here without Nymph or Dromeda. After standing around for several hours I had to get out of this room I walked down the stairs and out the common room. As I roamed the empty hallways I hoped that at three in the morning no one would still be patrolling that was ruined when I turned a corner and found myself face to face with Severus Snape. "Katherine Potter. Is that what you go by now?" I scowled at him; I never trusted Severus. I tried walking past him only to be stopped by his hand "you are forgetting that I am your teacher and you can't just walk away from me." I smirked and pulled my arm from his grip "And you are forgetting that I am the Dark Lord's daughter his pride and joy. Also I probably know just as many if not more spells as you and could beat you in duel at any time and not feel upset about it at all." While I was talking to him I had kept taking steps closer to him and closer to him till he was against the wall. I then smiled innocently and skipped away in a childlike manner just like mother would have done.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Potter 6

Several days had passed and I was already done with this school. I thought it would be a cool, exciting, new experience but it was far from that. Everywhere I went people gave me weird looks not knowing that another Potter had survived. I had been dodging Harry and the rest of the trio but I feared I would have to face them sooner than later.

Currently I was laying on my back by the lake marveling in the warm air and gentle breeze. I heard footsteps and glanced up to find Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick walking towards me. Upon reaching where I lay McGonagall spoke first "Miss Potter I understand that you have never attended school before, but one of the rules is to attend the classes you are assigned too." I wasn't daft I knew what you did at school I was too preoccupied with better things to focus on work that I already knew. "The classes bored me." I watched Flitwick out of the corner of my eye curious as to why he wasn't reprimanding me. Still McGonagall was the only one to speak "I'm sure many students get bored in class but that does not grant them permission to skip classes" I sat up and shook my head "you've misunderstood me Professor; I have already learned what they are teaching which is why I am bored." She stares at me in shock not coming up with a reply; Flitwick took that time to speak up instead "If I may ask; how do you already know what they are talking about?"

"Living on the streets gave me plenty of down time. I would borrow the text books that were on the letters addressed to me." Flitwick nodded seeming pleased with the answer but McGonagall appeared to be in even more shock. "You mean you received the letters I sent for the last six years?" I smiled innocently "yes." With a baffled expression she continued "Why didn't you respond to these letters, and attend school here." I shrugged my answer would seem foolish to them but it was the reason I didn't attend school. "I didn't know if my father or mother would want me to attend."

"James and Lily Potter would most certainly have wanted you to attend your schooling." I smirked holding back a chuckle; I knew that she would misunderstand me again. Shaking my head I stood up "not that mother and father my adopted parents." With that I left them staring after me confused as I made my way to the Grand Hall for lunch. I made my way to the Ravenclaw table where I sat by myself because none of the other students liked me very much that or they were scared of me I didn't really care either way. After eating some roast chicken, a baked potato and drank some pumpkin juice I was quite bored, but not bored enough to head to class. I turned in my seat and glanced around the Hall. Spotting Draco Malfoy I made my way to the Slytherin table and sat down promptly in his lap. He grunted but made no move to push me off "Dracy I'm bored." He shrugged and continued trying to eat with me in his lap upon discovering he couldn't he decided to answer me "Kat, Why is that my problem?" I giggled and slipped my arm around his shoulder "because you're Dracy and your job is to make me happy." He sighed and laid his head on my shoulder "That was when we were kids Kat not now, besides I have class soon." I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed "That's not fair Dracy" Before he could respond someone else decided to "What are you doing in my Draco's lap." Glancing behind me I saw Pansy Parkinson sneering at me. I sneered back and turned to Draco with puppy dog eyes "Dracy you promised I was the only girl in your life." He rolled his eyes and tried pushing me off his lap "Stop that Kat" I pouted "stop what?"

"You of all people know I can't think of you that way, you're like my cousin. Even though your mother still wants us together." We both shivered at that thought and I slid of his lap "Yea, sorry bout that she doesn't understand." Turning to Pansy I looked her up and down before standing up "Dracy, you could do way better." Then promptly walked away. I turned the corner only to have a hand grab my wrist and stop me from walking. Frowning I saw Hermione Granger one of my brother's friends "You can't talk to Malfoy, he hates your brother" pulling my arm from her grasp I looked at her "I can talk to whomever I want too, you're forgetting who is older; Me, just so you know, and Harry can't tell me what to do." She looked at me with something I couldn't pinpoint in her eyes. I didn't bother to stay and find out so instead I changed direction and headed towards my common room done with today.

As I sulked in my room my thoughts drifted to my baby girl, Annabelle. I wondered how she was doing and if she had my gift of being a metamorphous. What if the Malfoy's weren't treating her good? No that couldn't be true or else Cissy wouldn't have been holding her when they were at Diagon Alley. The more I thought about my little girl the more I wanted to see her and I knew it needed to be soon she had too know who her mother was and that it most definitely wasn't Cissy. Tonight I could sneak away since we didn't have classes tomorrow I wouldn't have to be up early and could maybe stay the night at Malfoy manner with Annabelle. A plan formulated in my brain as I went through different scenarios till I was certain I found a full proof one. Now all I had to do was wait.

It seemed like forever for dinner to come around and I was so anxious that I barley ate a morsel. Instead my legs were shaking and my hand sweaty; if they caught me sneaking out they would become very curious and when I say they I mean Dumbledore and Umbridge. I have yet to have an encounter with that women outside of 'Defense against the Dark Arts' but during that class she seems to think that I am stupid like my brother. Other than almost killing me I have no real reason to hate Harry, but his entire existence has ruined mine. Harry the baby killed The Dark Lord; he made my dad seem incompetent. He has gotten everything handed to him; I've heard stories about things Harry has done to protect the school from dark forces. Honestly now that I've seen his golden trio the rumors I've heard around Knockturn alley, that without his friends he wouldn't have won all those battles, are definitely true. I had spotted Hermione in the library every time I went in there to actually work on something, I'm not all knowing, and Ron was always following her around begging her to do his homework. Harry I hadn't seen too much but that might have something to do with the fact I can't face him. I knew he was shocked to find out he had family and not that I would admit it out loud I was scared to talk to him. How would he react if or when he finds out that I am completely loyal to Voldemort?

Glancing up I noticed that more than half of the school had left for their dorms and I followed their decisions. I walked up to the door and waited for the riddle from the eagle knocker "I fell from a 40ft ladder, I didn't break any bones only got a scratch, why didn't I get hurt?" I thought for a moment these riddles really bugged me, why couldn't there just be a password. "You fell from the first step of a ladder." The door clicked open and I sighed happily making my way to a couch and summoned the book I have been reading. I had to wait several hours for everyone to leave the common room, then I had to hide and wait for Flitwick to check that no one was up past curfew, 11:30, before making my way to the Slytherin common room. That was the only other common room I knew how to get into and that had a fireplace big enough for someone to floo somewhere. Creeping around I moved quickly as possible and once I was in the dungeons I faced the stone wall and said the password Draco had provided me with. "Mud-blood." Then I stepped through the wall and into the green tinted room. I was almost glad that I didn't get sorted into Slytherin the common room was cold and creepy. Then again so were most pureblood Slytherins. I made my way to the fireplace and muttered "Incendio." Flames erupted into the grate; I grabbed a handful of floo powder, from the jar next to the fireplace, threw it into the flames stepped in and called out my destination "Malfoy Manor."

Thanks for reading :)

I also wanted to reply to some of the reviews since I couldn't pm them.

DWfan4ever: no I don't mean Katherine Pierce from the vampire diaries it was just the name that caught my attention.

Izzy Sweet: Katherine does know that her adoptive parents are considered evil, but she believes their views are correct. So to her they aren't evil. Also, Katherine is 16 years old, while Harry is 15 making her about 2 years older than him.

MrsHBCLestrange: Thank you for the review :)


End file.
